gorgeous DISCONTINUED
by multifandomx2
Summary: 21 year old Spencer Hastings lives a pretty basic and boring life. That's until one night at a bar with Wren she meets the Gorgeous and breathtaking blue eyed, Tobias Cavanaugh. (Based off of the song Gorgeous by Taylor Swift, AU, Spencer just now meets toby, No A, or Alison disappearance)
1. Chapter 1

It was a long day at the firm for Spencer Hastings. Since Veronica Hastings was a pretty big name in the business, her boss took every opportunity he could to use her name in a case to make big bucks off of it.

It worked of course.

That's how Spencer felt. A toy you could play with, or a vacation home being rented out by family after family.

Her home life wasn't all that good either. She tried to avoid that dreaded street where she grew up as well as she could.

When she couldn't she always made a quick trip to The Brew or the nearest bar in order to get prepared. Today didn't happen to be one of those days, but it did happen to be a night where her boyfriend Wren dragged her out of her shared apartment with Aria.

She didn't go out very much. Wren took her out on the occasional lunch date during her breaks at work but she was busy most of the time. Aria didn't push or force her to go out or anything. They liked to relax and hang out.

If she really, genuinely wanted to spend a ''fun'' night out, Emily, Alison, or Hanna were probably in town.

The five girls talked as much as they possibly could. Hanna and Caleb lived together in New York. Although it was no more than an hour flight to and from and a 3 and a half hour drive by car Hanna and Caleb traveled a lot.

Mostly because of Hanna's desire to be an icon in the fashion industry. Caleb claims that it's gotten to the point where when he arrives home, sometimes his suitcase will be packed for him, and Hanna's clothes will be draped over the furniture in their quaint living space. Hanna will look up at him and say "I'm booking a flight to LA tonight". All because she wants new outfit inspiration.

Emily and Alison stayed together in Philly but all of their schedules were packed and it was hard to make free time.

On Friday's they all skyped together. They talked for hours. Caleb would beg Hanna to be quiet and calm her giggling so he could sleep.

Today was Friday. She was also dog tired, but knew that in the end she would hardly get any sleep anyways so she went out with Wren.

She felt pretty bad since skype was pretty much all the five girls had going for them right now but she knew they would understand.

She didn't hate Wren but she wasn't exactly head over heels in love him. Melissa dated him because her parents loved him. They definitely did not mind her sharing the Kingston last name. Wren was really smart and was a doctor in training finishing up his time in medical school.

Melissa ended up not caring when Wren cheated on her. It was with her own younger sister too.

Neither did their parents. Now she thinks about it, it was pretty rude. What if Melissa was heartbroken over this?

She doesn't think stone is that easy to break in half but it's pretty cruel for her parents to not even give a single care in the world.

I guess Peter and Veronica didn't care which daughter got the Kingston last name, as long as they got it and their family looked perfect and polished in the end.

She finally resurfaced back to earth leaving the train of Spencer's thoughts. They finally arrived at a classy, nice bar down town.

Wren opened the door for her.

The bar was pretty casual. It was probably unlikely to see people get wasted and drunk out of their minds here. She smiled at Wren as the entered.

Wren sat down at the bar right next to her.

"You'll never guess what happened today at work'', he said talking in his strong British accent while grinning from ear to ear.

She nodded along as he went on talking about his day completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn't listening at all.

After what felt like a lifetime passed by of her twirling her straw around in her glass of water, something or someone caught Wren's attention at the door and he headed towards the back of the bar.

She didn't bother to look over or ask any questions. She just checked her phone for notifications so something could distract her from her own painfully boring life but when nothing was there she basically proved her self right.

Wren was in the back for over an hour now. Spencer looked around the bar. Then she met eyes with a ocean blue eyed boy wearing a black and white flannel.

She felt her jaw drop a little and looked down back at her full glass of water.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anyone sitting here?" Asked the boy with the blue-eyed gaze.

"Um no", Spencer replied. "My boyfriend was but he walked near the back of the bar, like forever ago and I haven't seen him since".

The blue-eyed boy in the flannel sat on the stool next to Spencer.

"Should I file a missing person's report?", he joked.

"I don't know, would it be so bad if I said no", she said brushing lonely wisps of hair out of her face.

He chuckled to himself.

"I'm Spencer by the way".

"Toby''.

Spencer eventually got bored of stirring her slim straw in her glass of ice water.

"Excuse me can I get a small glass of whiskey with extra ice?"

"Tired of staring at your glass of water?'' Toby asked as he smirked at her.

"How did you know?'', Spencer replied jokingly.

Hours passed as they continued their mindless conversation.

"Tell me some more about you Toby…"

"Cavanaugh". "My last name is Cavanaugh".

"Well mine is Hastings". "But go on about yourself, trust me, I'm boring" Spencer said after she took a sip of the whiskey the bartender brought over.

"Well Spencer Hastings, from everything you've told me in the past two to three hours, you seem _anything_ but boring''.

"Wow", Spencer replied while checking her watch. "I can't believe you let me basically put you to sleep over the past 2 hours".

Toby chuckled. "It was nice talking to you Toby".

"Same here Spencer, see you around".

Spencer rummaged through her purse for the keys to her car as she walked towards the door. She mentally face palmed herself as she realized Wren had the keys.

Spencer walked back over to the stool next to Toby at the bar with a sheepish expression on her face.

Toby knitted his eyebrows together. "Wren has the keys", she murmured.

Toby nodded. "I could take you over to your place if you like".

Spencer sighed at his act of pure kindness. "No, you don't have to do that". "It's Friday night you're a good-looking guy who probably has a girlfriend and plans, I don't want to be a burden", Spencer rambled reassuring Toby that there's no need to drive her.

"Well you're probably going to be baffled but I'm single and I have been for a while, I don't have plans, and I only consider myself to be average looking", Toby said with faint smirk landing their way to his lips.

Spencer couldn't believe the boy only considered his self "Average". If that's average she's an alien who made their way to earth by falling out of a UFO. He's gorgeous and she's in complete awe and can't see herself in any type of comparison.

She sighed again heavily. "I guess you're not going to take no for an answer".


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Spencer's house was filled with meaningless conversation.

Although everything they talked about was really, silly or childish Spencer and Toby felt connected in some way, shape, or form that couldn't be touched or broken.

"The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one", Spencer quoted after a moment of silence between them.

Toby's ocean blue eyes lit up at the quote mentioned. "JD Salinger", he started to murmur. "The Catcher in The Rye is my all-time favorite book".

Spencer smiled and looked down at her shoes. Toby's smile just did something to her, and made her stomach feel ''warm and fuzzy'', but she couldn't exactly identify why.

"I haven't read it in a while but I have a great love for the book, I read it numerous times throughout high school'', Spencer said.

"I read it in French once'', Toby shrugged off.

"I chose French as my language to learn back in high school, everything just sounds so graceful and elegant when it rolls off your tongue'', she replied with her eyes fixed on the bright lights from the cities downtown out the window.

"French was actually really challenging to me, it took a while for me to get it down pact", he replied.

"Le français était vraiment facile pour moi d'apprendre", Spencer fluently said back.

Toby sighed. "French was really easy for you to learn, I know what you said nice try Hastings", he said chuckling to himself.

Toby and Spencer joked around for the rest of drive. If you saw them you'd think that they've known each other for a long time.

"Sorry for being such a burden to your Friday night", she said as she got out of Toby's truck.

"Never", he scoffed. "I had an interesting time by the way Spencer Hastings".

She swore she saw his ocean blue eyes twinkle in her porch light. Spencer looked away before he could catch her looking.

She took a deep breath then nodded while she studied the details on her shoes.

"I think I'll just head in now, but thank you Toby", Spencer started to open the door to her place but stopped. "Do you want to come in", she blurted out without thinking at all.

"Why not"?

Spencer unlocked the door and walked towards her counter to find a note from Aria.

 _Went to CVS be back in a bit- Aria_

"I share this apartment with my friend Aria".

Toby nodded. "How about we play a game", Toby asked.

"Okay what game"?

 **. . .**

"What's your full name", Spencer asked Toby.

They were taking turns asking each other a question about themselves.

"Tobias Brighton Cavanaugh".

Spencer started to giggle like a teenage girl. "Your name sounds so, I don't know it's just like really different, but different as in good".

Toby smiled and looked up into Spencer's dark brown eyes. "Well what's your middle name Spence?"

" _Spence" She liked the way it sounded, and rolled off his tongue._

"Spencer Jill Hastings''.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple more hours went by. It was past midnight.

Spencer walked Toby out of her apartment and onto her front porch.

"I had a great time hanging out with you Hastings", Toby said with a smirk painted on his face.

Spencer felt her cheeks redden but she didn't know why. The brunette stared at the intricate details on her shoes to avoid Toby's gaze.

She looked back up at him after a few moments of comfortable silence. "It was nice hanging out with you too Tobias", Spencer responded.

"See you around Spence".

Spencer let out a simple nod and Toby started to walk to his car.

 _Spence. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about her new nickname that Toby gave her for the second time today. Not a bad type of shiver though, maybe an anxious one though. Anxious to see what happens next, and when or if she'll see the blue-eyed Cavanaugh boy again._

Not long after she headed back into her apartment Aria came rushing through the door with grocery bags in hand.

Aria let out an exaggerated sigh, "Sorry I'm late the traffic was horrible and I ran into Emily in CVS".

"Really", Spencer asked because Emily didn't live that close to them.

"Yeah, she said she was just running a couple errands over in the area", Aria replied. "So, who's the guy you had over"?

Spencer quickly turned her head around to Aria who was in their kitchen. "How do you know I had someone over?''

"Um because you're grinning like an idiot", Aria said nonchalantly.

"How do you know Wren wasn't just over", she scoffed.

"Because he's Wren, and your parents basically have you guys on a contract stating you must stay together for the sake of some country club advertisement", Aria mocked and sat on the sofa next to her.

Spencer giggled and playfully slapped Aria on the arm.

 _Her and Wren had been together for a while. Her parents LOVED Wren. Or at least his money. That was the only thing that kept them together at this point. Because if the Hastings parents aren't happy nobody is happy._

Spencer sighed. "Well his name is Toby and we met at the bar Wren took me to, we just got along really well and bonded I guess".

"Did you guys hookup, are you gonna breakup with Wren, or stay in the relationship with Wren and have a dangerous love affair with Toby"?, Aria squealed.

"Hold your horses little big one, I'm staying with Wren but not having an affair with Toby, for the simple reason of me not having feelings for him".

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're in love with Wren", Aria said.

Spencer didn't respond and they sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"That's all I needed to know", Aria said and smirked a Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer woke up extra early like she did every morning to be able to get her coffee and make to work at the firm on time.

She smoothed out her gray pencil skirt and stepped out of the car to go inside of The Brew.

Spencer ordered a large dark coffee, her usual.

The brunette's phone went off. Her mom was calling.

"Hello?'', Spencer sighed into the phone. Not particularly excited to be receiving a call from her mother this early in the morning.

"Spencer you need to be at the firm. Like right now", her mother responded.

"It's urgent". That's all she said before hanging up.

Spencer checked her phone and took in a large swig of her coffee before leaving The Brew.

She got up out of the seat she was sitting in and started to make her way for the door. Spencer was looking down at her phone, not paying attention, causing her to crash right into the blue eyed boy she met at the bar last night.

Her dark bitter coffee, ( the coffee tasted like actual death sometimes but she ironically needed it to survive the morning.) spilled all over the boy's V-neck.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'll- Toby?'', Spencer said in clear shock that they've run into each other twice now.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?'', Toby replied.

"Um, well I was getting coffee, I come here everyday actually", Spencer said and let out a light laugh.

"You live on this side of town?'', Toby asked.

"I could ask you the exact same thing actually. And yeah, I do live around here. My apartment isn't that far, I was only downtown because Wren wanted to go to that bar", the chestnut color haired girl replied.

"Yeah I live around here too. I actually live in the loft upstairs. Which is why it's weird that I've never seen you here. I went to the bar because I wanted a drink and I was doing some work downtown", said Toby.

"That is really weird", Spencer told him.

"Well I'm going to change shirts and then I'll buy you a new coffee", the boy replied.

"No, No I can buy myself another one. It's fine, really'', Spencer reassured him.

"Nope. I'm going to buy you another coffee".

"But I'm the one who spilled coffee all over you Toby".

"Well Spencer, It's a nice gesture and maybe, just maybe I'd like to spend more time with you".


	6. explanation

I'm no longer continuing this story. I'm sorry it took this long to say this but I honestly do not know what to do with it. I will be writing other stories but this one is over.

-Kalei


End file.
